131402-coffee-thread-0909-its-just-so-dang-cute-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's probably for the better, I hear googly eyes are hard to chew. | |} ---- Hey Wylf! I saw you showed up late to Coffee yesterday, but they'd shut it down by the time I could log back in. Welcome back! | |} ---- Yeah, I figured that it was probably a little too late to post there, but at the same time I didn't wanna be 'that guy', that returns after over a year and immediately hogs the spotlight with a new coffee thread. Especially since my morning isn't most of you peoples morning anyway ;> Anyway, nice to be back. Not sure how long I'll stay, but hey, it's a month of free playtime, so why not use it up? Also, let me repeat one question from the closed thread: To be clear, with "moving" I meant starting a new character, not a transfer, that those won't work I know already. But... will a now EU account be able to create characters in the US, once the game becomes f2p? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah well, most activity is now on the PTR board it seems. Even ingame it's actually rather quiet, always seeing the same people. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I finally made it to Illium on Sunday, and there couldn't have been more than twenty or so folks standing around all over the place. I did see a few levelers, but damn man, Dominion has it bad. I haven't logged back into Exiles in a couple of months for more than a minute. No idea what it's like over there these days. As for when the Freebots arrive, yeah ... I ... uh ... have no hopes worth sharing. It's going to be busy around here, but it's not going to be a "fun busy." It will be endless complaints, LOTS AND LOTS of "well this is still broken since launch" QQ and just TONS of Freebots wailing about what they don't get that subscribers and long-term players do. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, I'll do my part and be as welcoming and friendly as possible. I'm even thinking about starting a CASUAL Dominion guild just for the transition. There just don't seem to be any guilds over here that aren't looking for experienced raiders. I'm just speaking from experience though. I lived through this over at DC Universe and it was okay for the first few days, but as the new players encountered issues, the level of civility plummeted and I don't know if it's ever recovered. Regardless, I'll be right here, helping to roll out the Welcome Wagon and saving my "told ya so's" for a month or more down the line. :lol: | |} ---- Sorry I'm not sure of the answer to this (or I would have answered when you asked in the last thread, my apologies for locking it so quickly, it's just a daily thread so it's habit) I can try to find out, but no promises atm. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks for the head's up. I've seen them around plenty ... I just don't like their name. Stupid, I know. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I won't judge them on their name, I'd just have a hard time wanting to "represent" a name like that - and this from the guy who started "Blazing Saddles." :lol: Edited September 9, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ---- ---- I miss ddo. Very nice player base if you aren't in a top raiding guild. At which point... They eat eachother alive lol. I am liking all these coffee threads. They're building up my morale. | |} ---- I have to admit, the reason I decided to start making these threads again was that exact reason. I started to feel a little down about the transition, it feels like the end of an era - and honestly, I kind of feel like I've "wasted" a lot of time and effort just to see the game go belly-up so fast. It was disheartening, to say the least, to be so invested in a product like this only to see it's short-comings. But instead of leaving, I just stopped playing on Live for two months - and basically have stopped talking to everyone in the Blazing Saddles since some crap went down that kind of upset me with the current leadership. That's also a big reason for my swapping sides come the transition. It's making me feel a lot better about my game time if I feel like I'm starting over from scratch and the game is new. That way, I can kind of trick my brain into not feeling that sense of loss that I just couldn't seem to shake. | |} ---- The game's still alive and well. Gotten another large update with a new class and everything just a few months ago. Was, in fact, just playing it the other day, before I decided to install Wildstar again. Although I'm of course not sure how well the game plays in endgame nowadays... DDO is, to me, the game that I come back to every few months, but at that point I usually forgot how to effectively play my higher level characters and tend to start a new one. Currently my highest level is ten :P /edit: Although I think we talked about this very topic back about a year ago. Having a sense of deja-vu here. Edited September 9, 2015 by Wylf | |} ---- ---- ---- Hi hi! I missed you lot. I can't say that I'll be on as much as I used to be. Writing, art and poetry take up even MORE of my time (as well as lengthy games of Ponyfinder-an MLP-themed campaign setting for the Pathfinder rpg <3). That being said since I'm not pressured to try and play enough to build up enough C.R.E.D.D. for a monthly sub I can play whenever I want and not stress out over it. Which is nice. J ust feel sad they didn't do it from the start but hopefully this ends up helping the game in the long run. I know F2P helped boost LoTR online's subscriptions. Turbine's done really well with their games. I hope Carbine sees the same kind of thing happen. Edited September 9, 2015 by ZiddersRoofurry | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've been great ^_^ I might even get to kick the graphics up a notch. Got a slightly better gfx card since I stopped playing. How'v you been? Also-yay! This means I can start morning coffee threads at 4 am when I should be sleeping! @_@ | |} ---- ---- ---- Omg, who let winfernal in again :P | |} ----